


Особенности воспитания крупных кошек

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Art, Digital Art, Diptych, Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Тайвин всё-таки решил объяснить детям, что их, возможно, ждёт в будущем.Близнецы: КИСА!!!Тайвин возмущён, но терпит.Тирион: О! Смафрифе я фофе фаф мофу!Тайвин: ХССССССССССССССССС?!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 арт/клип/коллаж G-T





	Особенности воспитания крупных кошек

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304060/86777570.jpg)


End file.
